Un chico normal
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Kankurou entra a trabajar como asistente personal de Sasori, el problema es que Kankurou se enamora de su jefe y él le corresponde. *yaoi*


**Un chico normal.**

**Autora:** Melanie_Lupin_Black, La_oscura_reina_angel y Tormenta_de_fuego, The_queen_Nasuda (todas soy yo ^^)

**Resúmen**: Kankurou entra a trabajar como asistente personal de Sasori, el problema es que Kankurou se enamora de su jefe y su él le corresponde.

**Pareja:** Sasori x Kankurou.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenesen son de su autor y la letra en cursiva de andy y lucas.

**Un chico normal.**

Sabaku no Kankurou ese día, como todos, se levantaba temprano para ir al trabajo. Kankurou trabajaba en un teatro para niños como marionetista, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, le gustaba su trabajo y, por sobre todo, le daba el suficiente dinero para cuidar de sus hermanos.

Kankurou tenía dos hermanos, Gaara y Temari. Gaara era el más pequeño y Temari era mayor que él. Tanto Temari como Kankurou, desde la muerte de sus padres dos años atrás, habían trabajado para poderse mantener a si mismos y a Gaara, pero entonces sucedió. Seis meses atrás, un accidente de auto dejo inválida a muchacha y como ella era deportista, no pudo trabajar mas, dejando todas las responsabilidades económicas en el único que podía trabajar, Kankurou.

¿Y por qué Gaara no trabajaba? En primer lugar, porque solo tenía 17 años y sus hermanos Kankurou 20 y Temari de 21, querían que estudiara una buena carrera, teniendo así la oportunidad que ninguno de ellos dos tuvo. Y, por otro lado, Gaara era un chico especial y no eran muchos los trabajos que un chico mudo como el tendría la oportunidad de conseguir sin estudio. Si, Gaara era mudo y un gran maestro del piano. No habían manos tan jóvenes que tocaran el piano tan prodigiosamente como lo hacía el mas pequeño de los Sabaku, Gaara era un genio, un hermoso genio sin voz.

Con dos hermanos incapacitados de cierta manera, era Kankurou que era el del medio de los tres, el que se hacia cargo de lo económico y en quien recaía toda la presión, pues siempre tenía que estar vigilándolos. Sobre todo la viva de Temari, la cual, desde su accidente, había perdido las ganas de vivir.

_Él es ese chico normal que se levanta temprano para ir a trabajar..._

Akasuna no Sasori era dueño de las industrias Akasuna, que se encargaban de la creación de marionetas y muñecos por un lado, y de clones humanos para pruebas por otro, la mas importante y grande de las empresas de ese mercado y que reportaba millones semanales.

Era por esto mismo que Sasori siempre estaba ocupado, viajando de un lado a otro por asuntos de su empresa. Lo único constante en la vida de Sasori era Deidara, su fiel asistente.

En ese momento, tanto Deidara como Sasori, tomaban un descanso en la mesa de un bar, después de una agotadora junta de trabajo.

-Deberías conseguirte una pareja Sasori.- comentó Deidara, mirándolo con simpatía.

-Estoy muy ocupado para eso, pero te extrañaré mucho cuando te vayas.- aseguró el pelirrojo creador de marionetas.

Deidara, su fiel asistente personal, en uno de los tantos viajes que hicieron a la Aldea de la Hoja, había conocido a Uchiha Itachi, el rico heredero de las empresas Uchiha, empresas de biotecnología ocular, que trabajaban de vez en cuando con las empresas Akasuna.

Tanto el rubio asistente de Sasori como Itachi, se habían enamorado y se pensaban casar.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, jefe.

-Dejarás de extrañarme cuando Itachi empiece a entretenerte con un par de crías para cuidar.

Deidara rió ante ese comentario.

-Eso mismo es lo que te hace falta a ti Sasori, un par de niños para que cuides, pero no te preocupes, te conseguiré un buen sustituto de mí... aunque ninguno será tan guapo como yo.- bromeó el rubio.

-Ya recuerdo por qué no me enamore jamás de ti.- murmuró Sasori.

-¿Por qué...?- preguntó Deidara con falsa carita de inocencia.

-Porque eres más narcisista que yo.- respondió Sasori y ambos rieron.

_El es un tipo especial, día tras día no para de viajar..._

Kankurou apretó la solicitud entre sus manos, rogando que todo saliera bien. Si conseguía el trabajo en las industrias Akasuna como asistente del dueño, podría dejar su trabajo de marionetista en el teatro infantil, ganaría mucho mas dinero y las cosas irían mejor. Podría darle a Temari el tratamiento medico para sus piernas que realmente necesitaba y podría seguir costeando los estudios de Gaara sin problemas y tener que estarse rompiendo la cabeza.

Pero al mirar a su alrededor, Kankurou supo que no sería nada fácil, la sala estaba llena de aspirantes al puesto y él no duda que muchos de ellos estuvieran mejor cualificados que si mismo, pero el guapo joven no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, así que alzo la cabeza con firmeza... no saldría corriendo como un perro con el rabo entre las patas solo por que ahí hubiera gente mas cualificada que él. Él tenía su orgullo.

En eso, un guapo rubio salió por la puerta con una lista, la cual miró y luego alzó la cabeza.

-Sabaku no Kankurou.- llamó el rubio. El mencionado se levantó... había llegado su turno. Se acercó con firmeza al rubio que le sonrió con amabilidad.- Por aquí señor Sabaku, soy Deidara el actual asistente de Sasori aunque ya no por mucho tiempo, porque me caso.- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Le simpatizaba ese joven, por eso mismo y porque era joven y se veía en él una firmeza y un aplomo sorprendente para alguien de su edad. Se demostraba cuando observaba que todos los demás entrevistados, inclusos aquellos con experiencia que doblaban la edad de Kankurou, estaban temblando de nervios. Y algo nervioso no le serviría al señor Sasori, porque Sasori necesitaba alguien que no se dejara intimidar por la bola de chacales que lo rodeaban.

Deidara entrevistó al chico, el cual contestó con desenvoltura pero con cautela, una cualidad muy necesaria para el trabajo. Lo hizo tomar dictado y el joven lo realizó con una facilidad asombrosa y, por último, averiguó cuanto sabía el chico de marionetas y se sorprendió al saber que incluso sabía más que el mismo sobre marionetas, pues la pasión de Kankurou eran estas. Eso si, en cuanto al trabajo de los clones humanos que se hacían para poder probar la nueva tecnología médica, el joven no sabía mucho, pero Deidara sabía que eso se podía arreglar con rapidez.

Despidió a Kankurou diciéndole que a más tardar en una semana tendría respuesta, pero lo despidió sonriendo porque ya Deidara había elegido su sustituto.

_Así es la vida, puede cambiarte en un día..._

Kankurou no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba él, trabajando en las empresas Akasuna, en este momento aun no era el asistente personal de Akasuna no Sasori, si no que era el ayudante de Deidara, pues este aun no se iba todavía de la empresa y obviamente tenía que entrenarlo antes de irse.

-Kankurou, ahora vas a conocer al señor Akasuna, tiene una reunión y aunque soy normalmente yo el que toma nota, esta vez lo harás tú, veremos que tal lo haces.- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa amable y Kankurou asintió.

Ambos fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala de juntas y poco después lo hizo Sasori.

-Sasori...- llamó Deidara.- El es Sabaku no Kankurou, mi ayudante por ahora, pero, cuando me vaya, será tu asistente.- dijo con soltura el rubio, presentándolos.- Kankurou, él es Akasuna no Sasori.

Kankurou hizo una educada reverencia.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor.- dijo levantado su mirada hasta los ojos del otro.

Sasori que solo había asentido al saludo de su nuevo empleado, abrió los ojos confundido. Ese chico se le hacía conocido y, al mirar esos ojos tranquilos y sonrientes, los recordó.

_*****Flash Back******_

Sasori había ido a la Aldea de la Niebla por cuestiones de trabajo. En aquel entonces, su padre aun vivía y era el dueño. Él era el gerente de las empresas y estaba de viaje para su padre, pero lo habían asaltado y lo habían golpeado, para salir corriendo con sus cosas, el joven había quedado en el suelo, con un mal golpe en las costillas. Desorientado y en busca de ayuda había visto a un pequeño acercarse bajo la lluvia.

-Señor, ¿está bien?- había preguntado el pequeño, preocupado, cubriéndolo con su sombrilla.

-Si...- respondió Sasori, tratándose de levantar.

-Venga señor, apóyese en mi.- El niño lo ayudó.- Aquí cerca hay un Hospital, me dirigía ahí para buscar a mis padres, pero me perdí... yo no soy de aquí, pero ya encontré el camino...venga lo llevo.- insistió el niño y Sasori lo acompañó.

Aun recordaba que, mientras lo atendían, los asustados padres del niño, que eran claramente extranjeros como él, llegaron con dos niños más y abrazaron a su hijo del medio, muy preocupados.

Sasori sonrió, era una de las pocas veces que sonreía en su vida, cuando el niño fue a despedirse de él.

-Un momento.- lo detuvo Sasori.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kankurou.- respondió el niño y se despidió agitando su mano con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras se iba.

-Kankurou...- sonrió Sasori pronunciando el nombre del niño, nombre que nunca olvidaría.

_*****Fin del Flash Back*****_

Sé, ese niño era él, pensó Sasori. Pero Sabaku no Kankurou no daba muestras de reconocerlo.

_Por su cabeza nunca pasó, que en ese viaje se enamoró..._

Ya prácticamente Kankurou se hacía cargo de todo solo, lo que alegraba a Deidara, que dejaba a su jefecito en buenas manos.

En eso, Deidara notó que Kankurou miraba un punto ensimismado.

-Hey, ¿qué miras?- preguntó, siguiendo la mirada de Kankurou y entonces lo vio, el muchacho estaba observando charlar a Sasori con uno de los directivos de la empresa.- A veces parece un príncipe.- comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa amable. Kankurou asintió distraído.- ¿Sabes...? Creo que le gustas a ese príncipe en particular.- comentó Deidara picadamente.

Kankurou desvió la mirada de su nuevo jefe, con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-Deidara... ¿olvidas que la aristocracia no se junta con la plebe?

Deidara se rió de las ocurrencias de Kankurou.

-Tú no eres ningún plebeyo Kankurou.

-Por que no has visto donde vivo.- respondió de lo más tranquilo, poniéndole unos papeles en la cara.- A trabajar.- sonrió.- Que aun no te has ido.

Deidara hizo pucheros, pero se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar con los papeles que Kankurou le había pasado.

_El era ese príncipe azul que todos los niños soñaban por obtener su amor..._

Al fin, Deidara se había casado, una ceremonia por todo lo alto en Konoha. Al no tener familia, Deidara invitó a su ayudante y a Sasori, que eran toda la familia que conocía y Kankurou, obviamente, llevó a sus hermanos, a los que no podía dejar solos en Suna.

Fue una ceremonia muy bonita y tanto a Deidara como a Itachi se les notaba muy enamorados.

Kankurou notó que su hermanito creó sensación entre todos los jóvenes, cuando a pedido de Deidara, les regaló a los novios una canción en el piano. A Temari nadie se le acercaba, la rubia, sentada en una mesa en su silla de ruedas, tenía un semblante de antisocial que asustaba a cualquiera y que obviamente no le inspiraba lástima a nadie. Pero hubo alguien valiente que se le acercó, ignorando esa mirada asesina de la rubia, una joven castaña con dos bonitos rodetes en la cabeza, ella se llamaba TenTen.

Por su parte, la alegría de la fiesta era tan contagiosa, que cuando Sasori sacó a bailar a Kankurou, a este ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que no era correcto bailar con su jefe y lo acompañó a la pista de baile, donde prácticamente bailaron hasta el amanecer.

_No se lo creía, pensaba que era mentira..._

-Kankurou, creo que ya debes dejar de beber.- regañó Sasori, al ver las mejillas de su asistente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por el alcohol.

Kankurou rió.

-No quiero.- dijo poniendo ojitos tiernos.

Sasori entorno los ojos con una sonrisa resignada, quitándole la bebida de las manos.

-Recuerda a tus hermanos... no te puedes embriagar.- dijo Sasori, cuando Kankurou abrió la boca para hablar. El nuevo asistente quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativos.

-Creo que no estoy en condiciones de conducir.

-No te preocupes. Mi conductor se encargara.- le aseguró Sasori.

-Gracia, jefe.- Kankurou sonrió.

Sasori miró esa linda sonrisa ensimismado, entonces, de improviso, tomó suavemente al más joven de la cintura, este sonrió mirando a su jefe, sin imaginarse lo que iba a hacer hasta que sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Entonces dio un suspirito dentro del beso y permitió que la lengua del otro entrara en su boca.

_Recuerda cuando él lo miró, él solo pensaba en darle conversación._

_En ese momento él notó, como un cosquilleo en su interior, que le salía del alma, algo nuevo en su alma..._

Al día siguiente, ni Kankurou ni Sasori mencionaron nada de aquel beso, pero ese beso había cambiado algo, ese beso había cambiado todo entre ellos.

Cuando se entregaban algún papel, sus manos permanecían juntas mas de lo estrictamente necesario, muchas veces se daban cuenta que habían estado demasiado rato en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Y fue entonces que Kankurou tuvo que aceptar que estaba enamorado de su jefe.

Por su parte... Sasori siempre supo que sentía algo por Kankurou, desde aquella vez que lo salvó bajo la lluvia, ahora sabía que ese algo era amor.

Pero ni Kankurou sabía lo que Sasori sentía por él, ni Sasori lo que su asistente le correspondía. Así que Kankurou, seguro que no podría seguir mucho tiempo mas trabajando con Sasori, sin revelar sus sentimientos y salir herido, le presentó a su jefe la carta de renuncia.

Cuando Sasori la recibió, llamó a Kankurou a su oficina... y decir que estaba cabreado era decir poco.

Frente a los ojos del muchacho, Sasori rompió la carta en mil pedazos.

-Pero... Pero... ¡¿qué hace?!- exclamó Kankurou, mirando los pedacitos de la carta.

-Creo que está claro que no acepto su renuncia.

-Pero...

-Ningún pero Sabaku no Kankurou, no renunciarás a tu puesto... no me dejarás.

-Pero señor... yo no puedo seguir trabajando para usted.

-¿Por qué, Kankurou? ¿Acaso he echo algo que te haya ofendido?

-No. No es usted... soy yo, jefe.

-¿Qué sucede, Kankurou? Si quieres que te deje ir, exijo la verdad.

-Yo no puedo seguir trabajando para usted, porque me e enamorado de usted, señor Akasuna.- dijo Kankurou, bajando la cabeza y renunciando al poco orgullo que conservaba.

Sasori sonrió al oír al otro decir eso, ahora menos que nunca lo dejaría ir. Sasori salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó al castaño, quien pareció encogerse sobre si mismo.

-¿Y solo por eso te vas, pequeño tonto?- preguntó con voz risueña. Kankurou levanto la cabeza para mirarlo extrañado.- Tú también me gustas y me enamoré de ti mucho antes que tu de mi.- dijo Sasori al incrédulo joven, que al procesar la información, no pudo mas que sonreír.

Sasori lo tomó suavemente por la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de Kankurou, quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando del beso que tanto había ansiado desde la boda de Deidara e Itachi.

_Poco a poco el tiempo pasó, se fue dando cuenta que por fin la encontró._

_A ese niño que no miró, su fama y dinero, sino su interior._

_El lo quería... por encima de todo..._

-Calma Sasori, le caes bien a mis hermanos, se tomarán muy a bien el que ahora seamos pareja.

-No, si por Gaara no me preocupo, lo que me preocupa es Temari, tengo el leve presentimiento de que va a querer mi cabeza en cuanto le diga que me e adueñado de su hermanito.

Kankurou no pudo mas que sonreír resignado, por que sabía que sus hermanos someterían a Sasori al grado 10 con un buen interrogatorio antes de darles su bendición. Pero también sabía que se la darían, porque Gaara y Temari querían que su hermano fuera feliz y sabían que nadie mas indicado que Sasori para hacerlo feliz.

Si, desde ahora serían los cuatro una familia feliz. Desde ahora, los Sabaku serían la familia de Sasori y Sasori estaba dispuesto a conseguir los mejores médicos para que Temari pudiera volver a caminar, a abrir hasta la última de las puertas para que Gaara pudiera ser feliz y a bajar la luna para que Kankurou siempre sonriera.

Los novios se besaron, se miraron a los ojos y entraron a la casa para darle la noticia a Temari y a Gaara.

_Anda mírame, anda y tócame, no tengas miedo por estar conmigo._

_Anda acércate, no tengas timidez, acurrúcate si tienes frío._

_No preguntes por qué ayer no te llamé, sólo vive el momento conmigo._

_No mires quien soy, ni cuando me voy, sólo trátame como un chiquillo._

**-.-.-.-¡¡¡Fin!!!-.-.-.-**


End file.
